The Pregnancy
by kristencantabile
Summary: Serena is pregnant? Read to find out about her pregnancy process!
1. Chapter 1

The Pregnancy

This is a one shot of Serena's pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon

* * *

" Darling, I just feel so tired nowadays easily. I just don't know why especially now that I have less to do at work." said Serena as she sat down on the couch beside her husband.

"Maybe you just need some extra rest." answered Darien.

"Maybe."

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Muffin, I'm going to cook dinn-" called Serena from the kitchen when she cut herself off and Darien saw her rushing out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the toilet as he walked into the kitchen.

''Are you alright, Honey?" asked Darien worriedly as he helped Serena to hold up her hair to keep it out of the way of her vomit.

"Do I even look like I'm alright?" asked Serena, annoyed, once she was done with her vomiting.

"No. Maybe you should see a doctor or something."

"You know that I hate seeing the doctor..." groaned Serena.

"But you are sick!"

"But..."

"No buts. I think I will get a day off from work tomorrow to bring you to the doctor." Darien said with a firm voice. He was worried about his wife. She had not been looking her best lately. Of course she was still his sweet and beautiful Usako but she had been looking rather not herself lately, taking occasional naps and sometimes rather pale. "I am not going in for work while you are feeling unwell."

"No! Uh, I mean, no. I can go myself." Serena bit her lips as she took a deep breath. She loves her husband she knew that Darien loves her just as much. Somtimes he could sometimes be too worrisome. He was progressing well in his career as a doctor and decided to pursue a doctorate in neruoscience where he was currently in his final works towards graduation. She did not want him skipping work just because she was feeling unwell from a slight flu bug.

"Are you sure? How would I know whether you went?"

"Fine. I will go to Ami's and when I arrive, I will get HER to call you to confirm that I've arrived, ok? Besides, don't you trust me?" Serena pouted.

* * *

The next day...

"Ami! I've come to see you!" said Serena as she hugged her friend whom she did not have a chance to see for the last two months.

"And your reason being...?" asked Ami as she returned Serena's hug.

"This time it's not in the form of a girl visiting her good friend. This time it's in the form of a patient seeing a doctor."

"I see. Have a seat." said Ami as she offered her friend a seat.

"Can you help me to call Darien and tell him that I have arrived? You know what a worry-wart he is."

"All right. I'll do it after I examined you, ok?" laughed Ami.

"Ok."

"Let's see... your heartbeat seems to be quite normal and you don't seem to have any illness...Serena, I'll do some tests to see what's wrong with you,ok?"

"Al-alright." stammered Serena. Even though it was her best friend who was treating her, she was still not really fond of visiting the doctor. Needles, medications and the word 'tests' were not really her best friends.

**half an hour later...**

"So what's my problem?"

"Hm.. I can't be sure yet until the tests results come out. Visit me two weeks from now and I'll confirm them with you, ok?"

"Two weeks? Alright." said Serena as she stood up to give Ami a hug before Ami ushered her out with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Ami, I'm back!" said Serena as she entered her friend's office again after two long weeks of waiting for the test results. Her friend smiled and welcomed her with a hug.

"So how're my results?" asked Serena as she sat down.

"Well, there are not much to be said. The tests show that you are in good health and there was nothing wrong with you." said Ami as she tried to hide an excited smile.

"There was nothing wrong? How could that be? I have been vomiting and feeling so tired lately! There must either be a test that we missed out on or you, Ami, have for the first time in your life made an error in the diagnosis." said Serena indignantly.

"I did not say that I did not know why you were feeling that well. I just said that there was nothing wrong with you." said Ami with a gleam in her eyes. "Congratulations, Serena. You are pregnant!"

"I'm WHAT?!"

"You are pregnant. Aren't you supposed to be very happy and excited about it?"

"Yes, yes. I am.." with that, Serena fainted.

* * *

Two hours later, Serena woke up to find herself at home with Darien, who's lap she was sleeping on, talking on the phone.

"She just fainted after hearing her results?" Darien asked Ami who was on the other side of the line.

"So what're her results?"

"..."

"What do you mean you can't tell me and that I have to ask her myself! Is it something serious?!" asked Darien as he started to panick.

"Darien, just let Ami off the hook, ok? I'll tell you." said Serena as she sat up.

"Ami, she woke up. I will call you back later to find out what was wrong after I tend to her ok? Bye." said Darien as he put down the phone. "Sorry, Serena, for waking you up. So what're the test results? Ami wouldn't tell me about it and she said that you are the only one who can tell me. What was wrong? Is it really serious?" asked Darien worriedly.

"Nothing's ...What do you think about adding a new member to our family?"

"You mean you are..."

"Pregnant? Yes, I am pregnant."

With that, it was _Darien's_ turn to faint. A loud 'THUMP' was heard when Darien landed on the ground.

"Great, he just fainted at the news." said Serena sarcastically as she conveniently forgot that it was also her first reaction when she heard it.

* * *

From then on, once every month Serena, accompanied by Darien, went for her check-ups regularly. She could only go to Ami's to check as, as the future Neo-Queen and the last princess of the Silver Millenium, her body is slightly different from normal people and so normal doctors would not know what to do with her because of course, that also meant that her mood swings were also more frequent and worst than that of normal women which poor Darien had to learn about after a painful lesson...

"Muffin! Can you get me ketchup chicken mix with durian flavoured ice cream and sour plum?" called Serena.

"But Serena, isn't that combination a ...um... a bit weird and aren't you scared that you might get diarrhea?" commented Darien.

"Of course not! Just go and get it would you!" said Serena as she start to get annoyed.

"But..."

"Am I so ugly and fat now that you don't love me any more and so you won't even obey my little request?" asked Serena as all of a sudden her temper went down and her eyes start to get watery.

"No! I will never stop loving you, Serena. No matter how fat or ugly you might end up." said Darien as he hurriedly tried to comfort his wife and stop her tears.

All of a sudden the sobbing Serena turned into a fierce Serena who screamed, "Do you mean that I am getting ugly and fat now?" With that, she went into the kitchen and got out her weapons.

Before Darien could even finish his 'uh oh', she had hurled three knives, a pair of scissors, two plates and a bowl at him which he managed to avoid all thanks to his training from his past life. Darien was smiling at himself proudly, thankful for his previous trainings and recent practices and was giving himself a pat on the back when suddenly 'THUMP' Serena threw a chopping board at him and knocked him out before he could even see it. A swelling that was about two inches high started to develop. After seeing the damage she had done to Darien, Serena covered her mouth in shock and fell onto her knees sobbing, "I'm so sorry Muffin. I just can't help it. At least you weren't hurt very seriously, were you?" The only reply that she heard was a groan from her husband who was lying on the floor with a throbbing headache.

* * *

Mid June, 1a.m. , Tokyo.

"Darling, wake up." Serena nudged Darien.

Darien just grunted and continued his sleep.

Serena tried again,"THE BABY IS COMING, UP THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I KILL YOU."

"WHAT? THE BABY IS COMING!" Darien suddenly woke with a start."What should I do?!"

"Just get the bag I prepared." said Serena as they got ready to leave for Tokyo Hospital.

* * *

"Breath in, breath out." Coached the nurse as she tended to Serena who was crying from the pain.

"I am trying! Argh! The pains are coming at 1 minute intervals!" screamed Serena.

"You can do it, Usako." said Darien encouragingly while wincing from the pressure that Serena was exerting on his wrist. In fact, he felt as if his wrist might break soon.

"You try doing this! This is all your fault! Without you, I won't be going through this!"

"Without me, you won't have a chance to see Rini!"

"Are you trying to be cheeky,DARIEN?"

* * *

After twenty hours of labour, Serena, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo finally gave birth to a pink haired girl whom they named Rini Serenity Shields, the princess of the future Crystal Tokyo, with Darien, Prince Endymion of Earth, future King of Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please write reviews for me! I'll be making this into a series since some of you like it so please stay tuned! You might want to read my other stories, including 'Another Chance' for Chrno Crusade, and 'A Harry Potter and Chrno Crusade Story' which is actually a combination of characters from both Harry Potter and Chrno Crusade.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon

* * *

"WAH!" Rini cried out.

Groggily, Serena sat up and walked over to Rini's crib which Darien and Serena put in their own bedroom as Serena got tired of waking up every night and having to walk constantly between their bedroom and Rini's bedroom.

"What do you want now, Rini?" asked Serena softly as she picked up Rini and fed Rini. Instantly Rini's cries died down as she started to drink her milk.

"Why must you always wake your mom up? Why can't you wake your dad instead?" Serena chuckled while stiffling a yawn as she imagined Darien struggling to feed Rini her bottle of milk and making a mess out of it.

Rini looked up at her with wide innocent eyes as if saying that she didn't know either.

"Guess you prefer your mom better than your dad, little one." said Serena as she rocked Rini to sleep.

"If that is so, Rini, I will charge you for favourtism. Besides, how can you resist such a charming dad as I?" said Darien from behind Serena as he enveloped her in an embrace.

"I didn't know that you are awake." whispered Serena, afraid to wake a sleeping Rini.

"How can any sane human sleep with Rini's constant crying?" teased Darien.

"At least it proved that she has a healthy set of lungs." said Serena as they both chuckled.

"Let's go back to sleep. You should be pretty tired after being woken up by Rini for what? The fourth time within one night?" Darien said as Serena put down Rini.

"No. Not the fourth, the fifth." replied Serena as she yawned and drifted back into dreamland with Darien's arm around her waist.

* * *

**The next day at the mall with Mina...**

"So Mina, why are you free today? Isn't it a working day?" asked Serena as she checked out a skirt she saw. She had left Rini with her mother after Mina called her early in the morning.

-Flashback-

RINNNGGGG

Serena looked at the clock and yawned. It was only 7a.m. Who on earth would call that early?

"Hello?" said Serena into the speaker.

"Are you free today? I have a day off! " came a chirpy voice from the other end.

"Huh? Mina, is that you?" asked Serena still half asleep.

"Of course it's me, silly. Who else? Are you free today?"

"Yeah. But what about Rini?"

"Can't you leave her with your mum?"

"I've to call and ask. But she'll mostly agree. She simply adores Rini."

"Ok, see you later!"

"Ok." said Serena as she put down the phone and drifted back to sleep only to be woken up again by the doorbell 10 minutes later.

-end of flashback-

"Well, my boss let us off today as we had been working like mad for the last few days." came Mina's voice as she brought Serena back to the present.

"I see...So other than shopping,what else do we do?"

"Pig out."

"Pig out! But I've only given birth about one week ago! If I pig out, I'll really turn into a pig!" protested Serena.

"Puh-lease." said Mina as she rolled her eyes. "You are a sailor scout, remember? Your body is different from normal women! I mean, remember when you were pregnant? Your mood swings gave Darien such a hard time! So obviously, it applies to you now too. Look at you now." said Mina as she turned Serena around to face the mirror." You are almost back to the shape you were before you gave birth! Is that a miracle or what, huh?"

"But, like you said, it's **almost**! It's still not back to that shape yet!" said Serena worriedly.

"Sere, Sere. How many times must I repeat it before you get it? It doesn't matter the amount of food you eat, you know. You'll still continue to slim down until you reach the shape that you were at before you got pregnant." Serena's eyes suddenly light up."But there's a catch" continued Mina as she laughed when Serena suddenly slouched a bit when she heard that. "You cannot use your powers-" "WHAT? HOW LONG!"

"Don't worry. Just three weeks more to go." said Mina with a wave of her hand.

"THREE WEEKS?!"

"YES. As I was saying, no using of your powers, no driving and no sex." At this point, Mina smirked at Serena's blush. "Don't worry, Sere. The 'No Sex' part only lasts for two weeks after you give birth so that means you only have this week to go before you can go and 'have fun' with Darien." teased Mina as Serena's face went redder and redder to the point where she looked like a red tomato.

"Mina... I'm not as...easy about talking about such... intimate things as you are, you know. Besides, it's pretty embarrassing to talk about such things on the street..."

"Sere, why are you so worked up for? Don't worry. I'm sure the passeres-by won't even bother about us, right?"

"Uh... wrong."

As they looked around them, Mina noticed that a crowd has gathered around her and Serena to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STANDING AROUND US FOR?!" screamed Mina to scare away the crowd.

The crowd dispersed, leaving Mina to continue with her chitchatting.

"So, as I was saying, Sere, you don't have to worry about not being able to-, Sere, are you listening?" Mina turned to where Serena was standing, just to see thin air. Serena had obviously ran off while the crowd was getting dispersed.

"Sigh...That girl will never grow up..." mumbled Mina to herself, ignoring the gaze of the passers-by.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!

* * *

End of Chapter


End file.
